Neo Universe
by Ude
Summary: Shuichi is the son of the rich and powerful Shindo's and his mom wants him to wear a dress for a party. Will Eiri of the Uesugi clan fall for the girl with amethyst eyes? STORY NOW ADOPTED BY ECHO UCHIHA. PLEASE SUPPORT HER. THANKS!
1. Party?

**NEO UNIVERSE**  
by: Ude

Disclaimer: No one died yet to make me Gravitation's owner. This is an AU fic; so don't throw pitchforks at me if I alter things according to my own fancies.

**CHAPTER I: PARTY?**

"Be careful with that box! My precious Nittle Grasper collections are in there." the pink hair kid yelled to the man who was carrying his stuff.

'_Man, I can't believe it. I'm actually going to be living here now. Why just can't they let me stay back in Kyoto? Why does dad have to be the new head of the Shindo Conglomerates' Tokyo branch, why can't he be just Kyoto's head instead?'  
_  
"Sorry, miss." Miss! That word made Shuichi's thoughts come crashing back to reality. Did that guy just called him miss?

"Uhm... pardon sir?" Shuichi asked the man, not fully believing what he just heard. Was he just hearing things?

"I said sorry, ma'am." The man said, giving Shuichi a courteous nod while he continued walking up the stairs, carrying the box.

Ma'am! He was just mistaken for a girl... again. It's not the first time it happened but why on earth do people keep on mistaking him for a girl? Is it because of his pink hair? His heart shaped face? His long eye lashes? His feminine curves? On second thoughts maybe those were reasons enough.

He sulked on the spot. He was curled up in a ball moping while drawing circles on the floor. He actually looked rather adorable, pouting with his lip-glossed lips with a few dried up tears on his cute face. Yup, definitely adorable.

"Kawaii!" Shuichi was brought back from his reverie by a very loud screeching voice. His mother had been watching him the whole time he sulked. He was unaware of what was happening around him and how adorable he looked. Obviously she can't hold up any longer from squealing like a teenager from the way Shuichi looked.

Shuichi sweat dropped; his mother just launched herself at him, trapping him in a tight bear-hug while squealing _kawaii_ over and over. His mother was certainly obsessed with the fact that her son is so cute and that he could be a girl instead.

Then, someone stepped in.

"Madam, we have to go or you will be late for the..." The woman trailed of, just too shocked to continue. She was currently witnessing the wife of the current CEO of the Shindo Conglomerate in one her peculiar out of character behaviors, though she still looked gorgeous doing it.

She was squeezing the life out of her child...err... daughter? Well, the woman was not sure because she hasn't met her bosses' child before but the kid does look like a girl, and a very cute one at that.

The said Mrs. Shindo seemed to have recognized person who just interrupted her moment with her son. The woman looked like her husband's secretary but now she just looks like some fish gaping out of water.

"What?" Mrs. Shindo spat out, reverting back to cold and sophisticated persona while unleashing her poor son from her bear hug.

Said son was now able to breath.

"What do you want?" Mrs. Shindo yelled at the woman who just seemed to have recovered from her shock only to be scared to death by the death glare the she was now being given.

Shuichi pitied the woman. She was receiving _the treatment_ from her mother. Making him wonder why when around him his mother was all so different. Sure she practically squeezes the life out of him with her hugs. Annoy him to no end when she takes him shopping only to black mail him into wearing girls clothing. Still she doesn't treat him the way she treat others, which is practically everyone except for himself, his father, her close friends, and some few chosen members of their clan.

"I said what do you want woman? Aren't you my husbands' secretary?" She spat out like venom, Shuichi had to wince from it. His mom's really scary sometimes... well maybe all time but that's not the point.

"Uhm... Ma-a...dam, I... ah... was...send...uhm... to fe..etch...the... tt... two ... of... yo... you... for the...uh... par... ty." The woman stuttered, unable to hide her fear from the way she's speaking.

'_Poor woman, mom's really giving her the creeps. She's even stuttering. Anyway, I wonder what party she's talking about.'_ Shuichi thought, watching the two women.

"Mom, what party is she talking about?" Shuichi butted in, trying to spare the woman from her mother glare.

His mother turned to him smiling warmly. He sweats drop. '_Mom sure changes her demeanor quickly...creepy.'  
_  
"Oh! I forgot to tell you Shu-chan." She said as she approached her son.

'_Shu-chan! Chan! She just put a chan on Shu. Chan is used for girls. I'm not a girl! I'm a B.O.Y!'_ Shuichi practically screamed in his head.

His mother was starting it again. She only dons the Shu-chan name calling when she's planning something... something that he would most definitely not like.

"Shu-chan, I forgot to tell you that you are coming to the welcome party of the company for your dad..." She trailed of, a tinged of joy very much evident in her voice.

Shuichi was now nervous, very nervous indeed. From the voice his mom was donning he could tell that his mom has something in store for him.

"Wait for us at the car, Shu-chan just needs to get dressed." Mrs. Shindo said very icily to her husband's secretary.

"Shu-chan, now come with mama."

Shuichis' worry just now escalated. His mother just smiled creepily at him. He's going to regret whatever his mother's going to do to him. And was there just a stress when his mom said that he needs to get dressed?

"No!" Shuichi screamed.

He had just been carried of, well hauled would be the proper term to it, by his mother to her room and had just been presented with his _dress_. It seems though that he doesn't appreciate it much.

"Why not, Shu-chan? You would look so cute in it." His mother squealed.

"There is no way that I'm going there wearing that...that dress! I have no plan of showing up in a dress! Ever!"

"But why Shu-chan, the people at the party haven't even met you before and they certainly don't know what your gender is." His mom reasoned out, very much enjoying how she teases him.

"Look at the dress will you, mom. It's a red backless tube-top long gown!"

"It's not entirely backless you know. It has criss-cross laces on the back."

"The is so low!"

"Of course it is. Do you know how graceful your back is? Mama's just showing of her baby."

"And besides, if you don't wear it you might as well... forget going to the every Nittle Grasper concert and you might as well forget singing." She just black mailed her son.

"Wha..." He tried to form the words to retort back at his mother but it's obvious that he already lose the battle.

"Oh, my son has the most beautiful voice ever ... but he can't use... cause he can't be a singer anymore... cause he wasn't an obedient son. Oh, imagine the pain of a mother stopping her son from his dreams." His mother monologues as if she were on theater play… very creepy.

"Ve... very well then mother, I'll we... wear your stupid dress." Shuichi said in defeat while his mother was laughing like a maniac (kinda like Naga of The Slayers), in any case this kind of laughter is very disturbing.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	2. Amethyst Eyes

**NEO UNIVERSE**  
by: Ude

Disclaimer: If I owned Gravitation I wouldn't need to get a life and the whole Gravitation Remix would have had only Yuki X Shuichi on it.

Note: Just so you know, this is an AU fic. The idea for Shu-chan's mom was inspired from the mother of Hyde-sama (vocalist of L' arcenciel). Hyde-sama's mom also liked to dress him up as a girl when he was young (he was an only child and his mom wanted a girl).

" "-- words enclosed in these are what the characters say aloud

' '-- words in italic and enclosed in these are the characters thoughts

**Chapter II: Amethyst Eyes**

"Mom, I think the dress is a bit tight." Shuichi said while trying to tug the dress around his hips.

"That's nonsense dear. It looks fine." She said looking briefly at Shuichi and then returning her attention at her jewelry collection.

"Hmmm... what kind of jewelry would you like Shu?" She asked while rummaging through her collection.

"I think these diamonds would look good." She then held up at a pair of earrings with a matching bracelet and necklace.

"No."

"How about these garnets Shu?"

"No!" Vein appearing

"Sapphires then?"

"No!" Vein visibly growing

"Oh! These pearls would be perfect."

"No!" Vein popped

"Will you just quit it? I don't have an ear piercing and I'm certainly not going to make an effort to look every bit like a girl 'cause I'm a guy! It's bad enough that I have to go to some stupid party in a dress."

"I'm a guy!" Shuichi yelled. His mother in shock at his sudden outburst but soon recovered.

"Well... how about make-up then?" His mom asked sheepishly.

"No!"

His mom looked hurt. Shuichi felt a sudden pang of guilt at the way he acted towards his mom. Maybe he overdid it a bit.

"Ok, I'll wear the pearls and a bit of make-up and that's it." He said firmly.

His mothers' face brightens up and she suddenly launched at him with a hug.

"I know you love mommy. My little baby, I know you would never let me down. Mommy's little angel." She hugged him with so much love and delight. Shuichi couldn't help but smile. He really couldn't get angry with his mom, even though she puts him through so much torture.

"Uh... mom I don't have breasts'." Shuichi suddenly interrupted

"Oh!"

"What now?"

"Guess we'll have to do something about that. I can't have you in a dress with no boobs, right?"

"I guess so." Shuichi said unconsciously.

"Let's get you stuffed." Was all she said as she dragged Shuichi into another room.

* * *

(After joining up with Mr. Shindo, who really had a good laugh after seeing his son in a dress and who did not show any disagreement with his wife's idea, our little heroine... err... hero arrives at the party's venue)

"Mommm, do I really have to go inside?" Shuichi wined and pleaded with the very best puppy eyes he could muster.

"Of course dear, if you don't go inside the hall how are the people going to see that your father and I have such a lovely daughter." His mother said with a smile while taking off her fur coat.

'_Daughter?' _

"In case you're forgetting mom, I'm a B.O.Y." Shuichi retorted feeling a vein pop on his forehead, again.

Here he was at a party for his dad wearing a dress. A dress! Of all things his mother could have done to humiliate him why ask him to wear a dress, why on earth must it be a damn dress! She could have just asked him to walk in the party naked; at least people would know that he's a boy.

"Shhs dear, you shouldn't be talking about nonsense."

"Non..." He was going to shout nonsense when his words wear cut off by his mother hands on his mouth.

His mother leaned in very close to him and with a vice grip on his mouth she said

"Are you forgetting about our little talk about your singing career earlier? I know you know what mamas going to do if you don't behave like a proper young lady, right Shu-chan?

"Eep!" Was the only sound he could make as he felt goose bumps run over his spine while his said mother those words.

'_Wait a minute; did she just say what I think I heard her say? Proper young lady?'_

"Now let's go Shu-chan. The party is waiting for us." His mother said with a really creepy perkiness as she let go of him.

Shuichi could do nothing but just go along with his mom. Hopefully things would go just fine and dandy. People would just ignore him and he would just ignore them. And hopefully when the damn party's over no one would even remember him and he would just put this up as one of the horrible things my mother puts me through nightmare.

Well that was what Shu hoped. But because I'm the author of this story, things aren't going to be fine and dandy for our little heroine... err... hero

* * *

(Somewhere in the hall where the party was being held)

"Will you pay more attention Eiri?" A handsome young man with raven hair dressed in a very elegant tux said.

"And why should I?" Eiri replied with much apathy.

"Man you're hopeless." The raven hair said

"Hn"

"Is that all you ever say?"

"Got a problem with it?"

"Would you just try to not look bored? You know that this is ruining my image." Tatsuha shrug coolly, trying to tick off his twin.

Eiri had just got to raise an eyebrow at that. And he really had just got to throw something at his twin. So he did and poor oyster shell.

"Hey what was that for?" Tatsuha said trying not to lose temper while wiping his forehead (that's where Eiri hit him with the oyster shell) with a napkin.

"Your image." Eiri said nonchalantly, trying to suppress chuckling at how his brother looked trying to suppress his anger at him 'cause on a normal occasion they would be on a brotherly fight right now.

Obviously Tatsuha seem to discern the fact that they are now at a social gathering and being on a fight with his brother would not look good on his/their image as the gorgeous Uesugi twins and it would certainly not please their father.

Just the thought of their father sent shivers down their spines.

Then something caught Eiri's eye, aside from Tatsuha looking like an idiot.

Tatsuha seemed to notice his brothers sudden lack of attention at him and so he tried to follow his twins gaze, and what he saw almost made his jaw drop, almost ('cause it would be bad for his image nee) but his eyes still showed much awe.

Even Eiri was in a stupor. He has never seen something like it in his entire life.

The most beautiful creature that he has ever laid eyes unto.

Lithe body...

curvaceous hips...

slim waist...

slender shoulders...

heart shaped face...

luscious pout lips...

pink hair...

and the most exquisite pair of amethyst eyes.

"Isn't she beautiful sons?" A voice from behind said to the two gaping young men.

"Yea..." The two almost trailed of in unison as they realized that it was their father.

"Dad!" Tatsuha almost sounding very startled which in fact he was.

"What are the matter boys? You don't have to keep it as a secret to your dad you know. That girls the daughter of the new CEO of the Shindo Conglomerates."

"Is she?" Eiri tried to sound uninterested

"Yes. And that's the type of girl that I wouldn't mind any of you boys dating. After all a marriage between and Shindo and a Uesugi could be very fruitful." Their dad added not trying to hide his ulterior motives.

Eiri just ignored his dad's obvious agenda at what he could get from it and just focused on the fact that their dad liked the idea of one of them dating this Shindo girl. And dating her is exactly what he intends to do. After all it's not often that you find a girl that is that beautiful.

"Hey bro what're you smirking at? Man would you stop it, it's creeping me out."

* * *

(Now we come back to Shuichi.)

'_He really is so cute, looking so fragile and nervous.'_ His mother thought.

'_Oh man. What's the matter with these people? Why are they all starring? Do I really look like someone who could attract attention?' _Shuichi thought as he entered the hall, and subconsciously held his mothers hand.

His mother only smiled at him as he held onto her mother's hand.

The Shindo's were escorted to their table. Mr. Shindo had left the mother and daughter on their own as he excused himself in attending to some business partners of the company.

And the whole time Shuichi move, eyes keep on staring at him. This made him conscious, very conscious.

His mother seemed to have noticed her son's discomfort and said.

"Don't worry about it; nothing is wrong with you dear."

Shuichi suddenly looked up at his mom.

"Huh?"

"Mama said that people are just admiring how beautiful you are. They can't help them selves from staring." She said with a smile. She knew very well that those people staring have been caught by her sons' charms.

"But mom, it's embarrassing me." He wined cutely. The cutely part unintentionally, it's just that when he wines he really does look so cute.

"So cute." His mother shriek. Clasping her hands like a fan girl as she looked at him.

Shuichi sweat dropped.

Then someone suddenly came up to the two.

"Reiko, is that you dear?" A woman probably the same age as his mom said as she approached them.

His mother turned her head towards the voice and was surprised.

"Oh Megumi is that you." She said happily.

"I haven't seen you in ages Rei-chan." The other woman said.

"Me too."

Shuichi's mom and her friend were now hugging and giving each other a kiss.

Them the woman, Megumi noticed Shuichi and smiled.

"Is that your daughter Reiko? So cute, she's the most adorable thing, ever."

"I know. Why do you think I'm such a proud mother?" Shuichi's mom smirked, giving Shuichi a wink.

Shuichi could only smile. His mother was taking this daughter thing way to seriously.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce you both." Shuichi's mom suddenly noticed.

"Shuichi this is your Aunt Megumi. She's a good friend of mine and was also my classmate during college." Megumi-san gave Shuichi a heart-warming smile.

"And Megumi this is my lovely daughter Shuichi." Then Shuichi gave a smile, a smile so cute and lovely.

_Now just pretend that it's absolutely normal for a girl to have a name like Shuichi, ok? _

"Oh! So cute." Megumi-san said while giving Shuichi a hug and a kiss. Apparently she can't suppress it from the smile Shu gave her.

"Oh! Reiko did you know that the bitch who tried to seduce your husband back in college is here?" She suddenly said while still maintaining her hug at Shu.

"Really?"

"Do you want to meet her?"

"I'd love to." At this Shuichi gave his mom a look. A look that says 'don't leave me here alone'. But his mom just seems to shrug it off.

"Shuichi, mama's just going to visit some friends off her. I'm just going to leave you here for a while, ok?"

Shuichi was about to protest but his mother already left. Now what's he suppose to? Especially with those eyes that just keeps on staring at him.

Shuichi felt shivers run down his spine as the aura of the stares being given to him intensifies.

'_Maybe I should go somewhere where no one would notice me… like the balcony. That's right. I should just hide in there for a while, before mom comes back'_ Shuichi thought.

Just as about he was to go to the balcony he noticed a tall figure behind him. Shuichi felt uncomfortable and decided to face the stranger and ask him what he wants so he could go hide at the balcony.

Shuichi turned his head to the direction of the stranger and blushed incredulously as he was greeted with a sexy smile and a question:

"Would you dance with me, my lady?"

**END OF CHAPTER**


	3. Dance with Me

**NEO UNIVERSE**  
by: Ude

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Note: This is an AU fic. Things here are different from the anime or the manga version of Gravitation. And also just think that the name Shuichi is suitable for a girl. And expect OOCness.

" "-- what the characters say aloud

' '-- characters thoughts

**CHAPTER III: Dance with Me**

"Would you dance with me my lady?"

Shuichi could do nothing but blush as he found the floor very interesting. A really cute guy just came and asked him for a dance. What's a girl to do?

'_Wait a minute what the heck am I thinking? I'm a guy; I shouldn't be blushing because of another guy. It's like I'm gay or something but I'm not! Calm down Shuichi calm down, just nicely refuse the nice mans offer.'_

Shuichi then decided to look up to tell the guy that he refuses his offer, after all there's no use making the guy wait for nothing, then before he could talk another guy approached them.

"Miss would you rather dance with me instead of this man?" This guy was even way cuter than the first guy.

Shuichi couldn't help himself from blushing. Now there were now two guys that he has to kindly refuse. What's a girl... err... boy to do?

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? I was the one who asked her first." The first guy said.

"What? Afraid of a little competition are we?" The second guy said haughtily.

Shuichi was now blushing furiously. Two guys were fighting over him.

Then another guy appeared from behind Shuichi. Shuichi was startled when the guy suddenly knelt before him and held his hands.

"Would you rather give me the pleasure of dancing with you princess? These men have no right to have you grace their presence." Then he kissed Shuichi's hands.

The other two guys were mad, very mad indeed. How arrogant can I guy be?

Then before Shuichi could grace these men with his voice, many (as in many) more guys came up to him and asked him for a dance.

He was now surrounded with really cute boys waiting for her... err... his reply. He was also now receiving glares and stares of annoyance from other young women (real women) in the hall. Others could only smile finding her predicament quite amusing because they can't find themselves from hating her for getting all the attention because she really was beautiful.

Unbeknownst to Shuichi, the men flocking at him and the young women in the hall weren't the only ones glaring and staring at him. Unbeknownst to him he has also caught the attention of a very gorgeous (and I do mean gorgeous!) blond with a pair of beautiful yet piercing golden eyes.

The said very gorgeous blond with a pair of beautiful yet piercing golden eyes was throwing daggers with his glares at the guys flocking at Shuichi from his table not really that far away from where Shuichi was.

* * *

(Now we go to the very gorgeous blond with a pair of beautiful yet piercing golden eyes.)

'_Who do those fucking bastards thinking they are? Asking her for a dance? Do they honestly think that they deserved her? They're certainly no where compared to me.' _(Honestly, a little bit too arrogant don't you think)

"Hey, aniki who're you glaring at?" Tatsuha said while holding two glasses of wine.

"Would you stop calling me that and it's none of your business." Eiri said not tearing his eyes away from Shuichi and her flock. (he refers to Shuichi as she, remember he doesn't know)

"But you're my aniki; you were the one that came out first. And yes, it is my business because you are my aniki even though we do fight a lot. And here, I got you a drink." Tatsuha then placed the glass in front of Eiri as he sat himself beside his twin.

"Those bastards; the ones flocking over Shindo." Tatsuha had to smile; his brother was really was taking this Shindo girl rather seriously.

On a normal basis his brother wouldn't be bothering himself up over a girl because girls literally and figuratively throw them selves at his feet but this was different. His brother was the one doing the throwing himself at the girls' feet. But of course his brother wouldn't do such a thing because he has an image to look out for. He would just try to play it cool, kind of like what he's doing now.

'_Yeah right, keeping it cool, who's he kidding? He's fuming with jealousy and he hasn't even met the girl before.'_ Tatsuha though, smiling to himself.

"What're you smiling at? Is their anything funny?" Eiri asked arching his eyebrow with suspicion.

"Huh? It's nothing. I was just thinking of something."

"It better not be something perverted." Eiri eyed his brother.

"What! I can't believe you dear brother. How could you think so low of me?" Tatsuha said with utmost exaggeration.

"I don't have to idiot. You already are."

"At least I'm not fretting my self over some girl I haven't even met." Tatsuha retorted making Eiri glare at him.

"What did you just say? For your information I'm not fretting over some girl. She's not just some girl my dear brother. If you haven't been listening to our father you might have missed the fact that he said that he wants that girl for either one of us."

"But you didn't dismiss the fact that you were fretting over her because you were really fretting over her." (did that even made sense?)

It was Eiri's turn to blush

"I'm not. I'm just... just..." Eiri stuttered

'_Damn it Eiri. Why the heck are you stuttering? You're Eiri Uesugi. Eiri Uesugi doesn't stutter.' _Eiri thought to himself not noticing that his twin was very much amused with him.

"You're just what aniki? Don't tell me that you're just doing this for father. I doubt it."

"I'm not!" Eiri said aloud without thinking.

"Well well well, then what are our intentions then, please do tell?" Tatsuha said to his brother who was so uncharacteristically blushing furiously, very OOC.

"I hope it's not just for a good lay?" Tatsuha teased.

"It's not! She's cute and all and she does look delectable but not like that." Eiri defended. (Really so OOC)

'_What the heck is happening? This is so not me. Who that heck is fucking writing this, I'm being OOC. Why am I being interrogated by Tatsuha? I'm definitely going to get back at him. ' _Eiri thought with vengeance.

"Whatever you say bro." Tatsuha said with a smirk.

"But you better think fast and you better do something because someone might beat you to her." Tatsuha said while glancing at the Shindo girl with her flock of cute guys.

* * *

(Now we head to Shuichi's mom.)

'_Oh how cute, those stupid yet cute young men were brave enough to go ask my baby for a dance. But unfortunately they're not getting any. I doubt it that Shu-chan would like to dance with another guy. Plus, those guys aren't pretty enough for my baby so I better rescue Shu now before he curses me.' _Mrs. Reiko Shindo (Shu-chan's mom) thought.

"Meg will you excuse me for a while? I just need to do something." Mrs. Shindo said

"Huh? Why Rei-chan? It's just been few minutes."

"Well, a few minutes is all it takes for my Shu-chan get into trouble." Mrs. Shindo said with a smile as she glanced at the direction where Shu and her flock where."

Megumi-san followed her gaze and had to smile.

"Well you better hurry up then and save Shu-chan from the clutches of those cute young men." She laughed.

* * *

(Now back to Shuichi.)

"Excuse me." Shu said

The men around him suddenly became quite thinking that she was going to choose whom she was going to dance with.

Shuichi got nervous.

"Well, you see..." Shuichi trailed off but another voice finished the sentenced for him.

"Well, you see boys; I don't want you flocking over my daughter." Mrs. Shindo said icily and flatly making no room for argument.

The said boys backed away. And why wouldn't they? Shuichi's mom was a very frightening person when she wants to be.

Shuichi was more than happy by what happened. And not faraway a gorgeous blond with a pair of beautiful yet piercing golden eyes was also happy.

"Mom what took you so long?"

"It was amusing." Her mom said with a smile.

Shu pouted cutely. The cutely part was unintentionally of course; it just comes out that way.

"Come on dear let's get back to our table."

"You're not going to leave me again are you?" Shuichi asked with doubt.

"I'm not. There's no way I'm going to let my daughter dance with ugly young men."

'_Ugly young men? She's got to be kidding me, those guys were cute.'_ Shu thought.

"Mom what do you mean by ugly young men? Those guys were actually cute you know." Shuichi said while they were walking back to their table.

"My dear Shu-chan you just don't know how beautiful you are. Those guys might have been cute but there was no way anyone of them could balance your beauty. You're a goddess and the only one worthy of a goddess is a god. And in your case that god must be drop dead gorgeous."

Shuichi blushed. His mom was referring him as a goddess.

"Mom stop it. I'm no where compared to a goddess at all."

Suddenly, a tall young man someone came up to them.

"Excuse me ma'am." The young man said.

Mrs. Shindo looked up at him to see his face and boy was she taken aback. This guy was gorgeous. This was the god she was talking about.

The first thing that she noticed was the young mans eyes. He had a pair of beautiful yet piercing golden eyes. Then she noticed that the young man was blond, and it doesn't seem dyed at all.

She changed her plan of glaring at him and instead she decided the nice approach to see what the young man wants. She just hopes it's Shuichi he wants.

'_If this guy wants to have a dance with Shu, he was brave enough to approach Shu when he's with me. Let's see how brave he really is.'_ Mrs. Shindo thought.

She puts on a fake smile. A smile that would makes people squirm.

The young man gulped. Was this lady scary or what? But the young man regained his composure before it even left him.

Only Mrs. Shindo noticed it. She smirked.

'_This guy sure is tough.'_ She thought.

"What is it?" Mrs. Shindo spat out. When she starts to speak like this people usually scram for their lives but this guy was one hard shell to crack.

Shuichi was just staring at the blond. He just got to admire the guy. The guy was gorgeous. Another thing was the guy was showing such courage facing his mom like that. It made him wonder of what's he guy's intention was.

'_Is he going to ask me for a dance? What am I going to do? He's so gorgeous. He's tall, sexy... What the heck am I thinking! I'm a man damn it. Shuichi you're a man! Why on earth were you thinking of another man like that. You're not gay! But god, he's so gorgeous. And what if he really wants to ask me for a dance?'_ Shuichi blushed at his thoughts.

He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he failed to realize that the talk between his mom and the blond guy has already finished. Something seemed odd. Why was his mom being nice to the guy all of a sudden? What's happening?

Then the two turned to look at Shuichi.

'_Oh my baby's so beautiful.'_ His mom thought

'_Oh man, her mom jus allowed me to dance with her. She's so beautiful, I think I'm blushing but that's impossible Eiri Uesugi doesn't blush. But I also don't ask women to dance with me, they ask me.' _These were the thoughts of the blond guy, whom we now know is Eiri. (like you didn't know it was him from the start?)

Shuichi looked wary.

His mom was smiling and the gorgeous blond guy was smirking.

Then the gorgeous blond guy suddenly said:

"Let's dance."

Shuichi blushed furiously. A guy as gorgeous as him was really going to dance with him.

Eiri's confidence sky rocketed when he saw the blush.

'_What am I going to do?'_ Shuichi thought nervously.

Then to his surprise his own mom was handing his hand to the guy.

'_What the heck! What's mom doing?'_ Shuichi panicked.

"Please take care of my daughter Uesugi-kun." His mom said as he was held by a now very, and I do mean very proud Eiri Uesugi.

Before he knew it he was being pulled towards the center of the ballroom.

The whole time this was happening Shuichi could only blush as Eiri very proudly held him.

When Shuichi noticed that everything stopped. He blushed some more when he realized their positions.

They were in dancing position.

'_Wait his hands are moving! His tugging at the crisscross laces on my backless dress!'_ Shuichi thought panicked.

Shuichi stiffened and slowly looked up at Eiri with somewhat frightened and nervous eyes.

Eiri was looking down at him smirking.

Shu gulped.

His gown was a red backless tube-top. The backless part had red crisscross laces on them. And this guy was currently tugging on them while they're dancing. If just by any chance that this guy decides to pull the strings... then every thing would be finished.

'_The dress will fall off and everyone will know I'm a boy!' _Shu thought in horror.

While on the other hand Eiri was very happy and proud of himself indeed.

'_She is so going to be mine.' _He thought, while looking at Shuichi and giving him the somewhat lustful look.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	4. Kiss

**NEO UNIVERSE**  
by: Ude

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Gravitation belongs to Murakami-sensei

Note: This is an AU fic. Things here are different from the anime or the manga version of Gravitation.

" " -- what the characters say aloud

' ' -- characters thoughts

**CHAPTER IV: Kiss**

The handsome Eiri Uesugi was dancing with the beautiful Shuichi Shindo.

Locked in each other's arms dancing. Like lovers, the two of them looked perfect. Everything looked perfect.

Well... that's what the people watching them see... a perfect match.

Unfortunately for or little heroine... err... hero things aren't perfect at all... things are definitely very far from being perfect...

Actually that's just him thinking because everything was really perfect... except for the fact that he was dancing with another guy and said guy's somewhat adventurous hand was wandering on his bare back.

* * *

(Back to Mrs. Shindo and the table where she joins her husband)

"They look good together don't you think, anata?" Mrs. Shindo said

"You really want Shuichi to be a girl don't you?" Mr. Shindo sighed

'_I really pity my son. His mother's really obsessed. Maybe I should have opted in having another child then probably Shu would have been saved from Reiko... but then again I really can't blame my wife for it though. It's really kind of fun seeing Shu in a dress. And I've always thought of him as a daughter anyway, but I'm not going to tell my wife about it. It'll only encourage her.'_

"Of course. See how the dress she's wearing fits her well. You know I had that dress custom made just for her." Mrs. Shindo said with much enthusiasm.

"I know, dear. Shu's really beautiful. It just makes me wonder, how on earth you managed to make him wear that."

Mrs. Shindo laughed sophisticatedly like a maniac.

Mr. Shindo sweat dropped and thought _'Did I really marry this woman?'_

"That's a secret anata."

* * *

(Now we head to the couple dancing at the center of the ballroom)

Eiri was a good dancer, a very good dancer in fact. And watching him and Shu dance was mesmerizing.

Shuichi felt Eiri's rather intense gaze even though he had his head down and was just letting Eiri control the dance.

'_What's this guy's problem? Why on earth is he looking at me like that? It's like he wants to... eat me or kiss me! What am I going to do?' _Shuichi thought panicked.

He was now tensed, very much tensed. And not like before when they started the dance, when he was still able to keep a cool front even though there was a really adventurous hand roaming his bare back, (and might I just remind you that Shu's dress is backless and only has crisscross laces for support), the task of keeping it cool is really being impossible now. Especially when a really gorgeous guy is staring at you with... hunger?

'_That did not just come from me. I so did not think that!' _

Eiri still keep his much intense gaze upon Shuichi.

'_Why does she have to be so cute? I can't help but stare. This is so OOC but I can't stop my self.' _Eiri thought to his self as bit by bit he drifted to lala land, where only him and is angel existed

'… _so beautiful...'_

'_... so innocent...'_

'_... so pure...'_

'_... such frail bod…'_

'… _I want to hold...'_

'_... Such luscious lips...'_

'… _I want to kiss her...' _

And so he did.

Eiri closed the remaining space between him and Shuichi. He securely locked both his arms around Shuichi's waist.

This move startled a very much-tensed Shuichi, making him look up to Eiri. But it was a wrong move. For what awaited him made him gasp.

Eiri was leaning in for the kill.

Shuichi blushed and was just frozen on the spot. His heart was racing like hell.

Eiri smiled at him or was that a smirk?

Shuichi couldn't think anymore. All he could do was look into Eiri's mesmerizing eyes as Eiri bent down to steal his first kiss.

There were only a few more centimeters...

But for Eiri it was like a mile. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. But it will be all worth it he thought as he looked onto Shuichi's soft parted lips just waiting for him. He couldn't help but smirk. She will be his.

Shuichi closed his eyes.

Eiri was almost there, every just seemed to stop. He couldn't even hear the music anymore, then...

There was a loud gunshot...

Just before Eiri's lips touched Shuichi's.

'_Damn!'_

Shuichi who had his eyes closed slowly open his eyes to see himself still locked in Eiri's embrace and just a mere centimeter away from losing his first kiss. He breathed relief.

Eiri didn't seem to be pleased at all.

Still holding Shuichi securely in his arms he glared to the direction of the gunshot. And surprisingly it was from the stage.

His glare descended upon a smirking longhaired blond guy dress in black with matching shades.

Eiri glared a very lethal glare.

The other blond grinned and slowly held up a mike while his other hand held the gun perched on his shoulder.

"Good. Now, I got everyone's attention." He started with a grin.

Eiri glare was still unwavering. And why wouldn't it? The freaking gun-toting maniac just ruined everything. The fucking bastard just had to shoot his gun and ruin the entire mood. And he didn't even get to kiss the girl.

'_Fuck!'_

Shuichi on the other hand had started to wander his gaze to the crowd and to his astonishment; the other guest seemed to have also been startled by the gun-toting maniac up stage... that just so happens to be the head of their bodyguards, Mr. K.

'_Mr.K really has a weird way of getting peoples attention.'_

"I was wondering how long that little show there was going to last so I decided it upon to myself to end it." With a grin still in place Mr. K said it to the crowd, though Eiri felt like the blond was directing it to him.

'_Little show? What's Mr. K talking about?' _Shuichi thought. Then he noticed that he and his dance partner where the only ones in the middle of the large ballroom. He blushed. So everyone had their attention on them? Everyone saw that the guy was going to kiss him? He blushed even more as he lowered his head to let his hair cover his very red face.

'_Man, this is so embarrassing. Everyone was just watching us... that mean mom saw it too! Oh hell no!'_ Shuichi thought in utter horror. Already thoughts of the evilness of his mom blackmailing him were running though his head and he was still lock in the gorgeous blonde's arms.

'_Gorgeous? Where on earth did that just come from?'_

"I can't believe you people, you guys didn't even notice that the music already stopped. I thought it would get everyone's attention but it seems everyone was just to mesmerized by the little show our prince charming and princess where putting up. Now, we will start with what everyone was here for in the first place, ok?" Mr. K said as his gaze where clearly directed to the couple in the middle of the ballroom even though he was wearing black shades.

At the mention of the word princess Shuichi's immediately looked up at Mr. K with a glare of annoyance. Mr. K just smiled at him. Then Shuichi noticed that his very much-amused mother was with her father on the stage with other important people.

'_Mom really did see everything. I'm dead!'_

Then Shuichi became very conscious with Eiri's arms around him.

"Uhm... excuse me... but your arms." Shuichi said to Eiri.

Having heard his beautiful partner's voice Eiri immediately turned his gaze to her. Amazingly the deadly scowl in Eiri's face was immediately replaced with a charming visage that could be rated an 11 in a 1 out of 10 scale.

"Yes, my lady?"

Shuichi blushed.

'_Why does he have to be so charming?' _

"Well... you see it's your arms." Shuichi said.

Eiri then realized that he still had his arms securely around her waist... but he didn't move. He didn't mind having his arms around her so why move them away. And besides she fits perfectly with him.

"Is there a problem with them?' Eiri asked looking into Shuichi's amethyst eyes, oblivious of Shuichi's growing discomfort.

Shuichi fidgeted a bit.

'_Is this guy dense?'_

"Would you mind removing them? It's getting uncomfortable. Please." Shuichi said pouting and looking Eiri in the eye with a somewhat pleading look.

Eiri melted.

'_So cute...'_

"Ok. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." Eiri said with a blush (blush? is this real?) as he removed his arms around Shuichi's waist.

As soon as Eiri released him, Shuichi bowed and thanked Eiri for the dance and then immediately left, much to Eiri's dismay.

* * *

(Now we head to Shuichi's parents up stage)

"What do you think anata? Eiri-kun was fast, wasn't he?" Mrs. Shindo whispered to her husband beside her.

'_Good thing I brought K with us. I just can't have someone take my baby's first kiss just like that.' _Mr. Shindo thought.

"Good work K." Mr. Shindo said to K, who was now behind him.

"It's always a pleasure looking out for the little princess, sir." K grinned.

Mr. Shindo then glanced back to his wife then sighed. His wife was really something. When it comes to Shuichi her brain evaporates.

* * *

(Now we go back a very disgruntled Eiri)

_'Did I do something wrong?'_ Eiri asked himself.

Then a figure approached him from behind.

"That was great aniki. You two really got everyone hanging. Too bad you didn't get to kiss her." Tatsuha teased.

Eiri glared at him reverting back to his bastard mode.

"But you know I've never seen dad so proud of you before." Tatsuha grinned.

"The old man could just drop dead for all I care." Eiri said as he pulled a cigarette and walked away towards the balcony. He needed to ease down his anger or he might frighten his angel.

Tatsuha sighed.

Things will definitely get interesting.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	5. Back Again After Two Years

**NEO UNIVERSE**  
by: Ude

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Gravitation belongs to Murakami-sensei

Note: This is an AU fic. Things here are different from the anime or the manga version of Gravitation. It's been 2 years since my last update. This is a very and I really do mean very short chapter.

" "-- words enclosed in these are what the characters say aloud

' '-- words in italic and enclosed in these are the characters thoughts

**CHAPTER V: Back Again After Two Years**

Two gorgeous examples of the male specie were having lunch at their usual spot by the balcony at their university cafeteria. The two were the opposite version of each other. It was like light and dark.

The blond one was silently drinking his tea while reading a book. The raven-haired one was happily eating his strawberry shortcake.

"Aniki, you know?" the raven-haired one said.

"Hn?" the blond answered after a sip of his tea.

"The Shindo girl's coming back to Japan."

"Hn… SHE'S WHAAAAT?!"

* * *

(At the airport)

"Shu-chaaaan!!" an impossibly high-pitched female voice shouted.

The boy known as Shu-chan gulped. It was the horror known as his mother. She has come to pick him up.

'_Japan! Home at last! I should be happy but I'm not… Mom's going to start dressing me up as a girl again.' _Shuichi thought in despair.

"My baby! You've come back to mommy!" and Shuichi was crushed in a tight bear hug.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	6. Will We Meet Again?

**NEO UNIVERSE**  
by: Ude

Disclaimer: Gravitation belongs to Murakami-sensei.

Note: This is an AU fic. Things here are different from the anime or the manga version of Gravitation. Please forgive the short chapters. I'm writing them in a "spur of a moment". If I linger over what will happen in the story too much who knows when the next chapters might come up. And forgive the grammar errors if any. And thanks to those people who gave their reviews.

" " -- what the characters say aloud

' ' -- are the characters thoughts

**CHAPTER VI: Will We Meet Again? **

"Aniki!!! Where the heck are you going?" Tatsuha yelled as he ran after his twin.

"Where do you think I'm going?" Eiri retorted while taking large strides towards his car, strides because Eiri Uesugi does not run.

"How the hell should I know? I'm not psychic! And will you slow down for just a second, damn it!"

"Not really my problem if you can't keep up."

"You were just reading that boooring book of yours a while ago. Then I mentioned… Oh! Oh! Oh! I get it!" Tatsuha squealed in delight.

"Will you shut up? Your worse than a girl with all your babbling." Eiri said as he reached his car.

"Well, soooorrry for babbling like a girl. At least I'm not like some love-struck teen who would skip class just 'cause he heard the girl he has a crush on is coming back."

Eiri gave him a death glare.

"Like hell that's going to affect me. I'm immune to that ridiculous glare of yours."

"Are you coming or not?" Eiri said rather impatiently as he boarded his car.

"Of course I'm coming!" And Tatsuha boarded the passenger side next to Eiri.

* * *

(at the Shindo mansion)

"NOOOOOOOO!!"

"I DON'T WANNA!!!! LET ME GO!! LET ME GOOOOO!!!!!! MOOOOOMM!!!"

"Oh, hush dear. You'll just strain your voice."

"I DON'T WANNA WEAR THIS!!! IT'S FOR GIRLS!!! THEY'RE FREAKING' GIRL CLOTHES!!"

"Watch your mouth young lady or I might put a gag on it." Mrs. Shindo said sternly.

'_Young lady!? What the hell? I knew it! I shouldn't have come back to Japan! She's gonna start parading me as a girl again! Like that time at the big ball party two years ago!' _Shuichi screamed internally.

"I think that's enough. She looks pretty. You may leave us now."

And so the hoard of maids and hairdressers who were fussing over Shuichi left.

"So what do you think dear?"

"Girls wear this not boys." Shuichi mumbled while pouting as he looks at himself at the large mirror in front of him. He was definitely upset. Who wouldn't be, right? Your mom insists that you are a girl even though you're a boy.

"Gya!! So cute!! That pout!" Mrs. Shindo squealed as she hug her daughter… err… son from behind.

"Your father needs to see this!"

"Huh? But didn't you said he has a meeting with some Mr. Uesu-something… I forgot the name." Shuichi said as he looks up to his mother.

"It's Mr. Uesugi dear. And I don't care even if your father is in a meeting with the prime minister. Seeing how cute his child is far more important!" Mrs. Shindo beamed.

'Well, at least she said child instead of daughter.' Shuichi thought.

* * *

(inside the car of a very gorgeous blond with his equally gorgeous raven haired twin)

"Hey, aniki? Where are we going exactly? Where not going to stalk the airport are we? The news I heard only said she's coming back to Japan. It didn't actually say that she's arriving today you know. Who knows when she'll be arriving? She might even arrive next week. People might think we're terrorist if we stalk the airport for a week. I never knew you were this impulsive. Who would have thought that a girl could do this to you." Tatsuha laughed it off rather dumbly.

Eiri stopped at a red light then turned his head to his twin to give him a glare.

"You're a total idiot aren't you?"

The traffic light turned green and Eiri turned his attention back to the road again.

"So we're not going to the airport?"

"Yes brother. We are not going to the airport. Only an idiot such as yourself would do something as to stalk an airport."

"Hey! Who are you calling an idiot?!"

"Not you." Eiri answered sarcasticly

"Okay. So, where are we going?"

Eiri really couldn't believe the brain capacity his brother has.

"We're going to see dad. He probably knows more about this."

"But isn't he in a meeting with the Shindo Conglomerates president?" Tatsuha interjected

"Like I care. Dad should be thrilled. We actually want to see him." Eiri smirked.

"We'll be interupting his meeting. Like hell he's gonna be thrilled. It's your funeral."

**END OF CHAPTER**


	7. Boys?

**NEO UNIVERSE**  
by: Ude

Disclaimer: Gravitation belongs to Murakami-sensei.

Note: It's not that I was experiencing any writer's block; I was just being lazy so this chapter came out late. And for those who were asking, Hiro will be in the story and all the other characters from Gravitation will be making their appearance as well… but not just yet. Again, forgive and just ignore any grammar/spelling errors. And thanks for all the reviews!

" " -- what the characters say aloud

' ' -- are the characters thoughts

**CHAPTER VII: Boys? **

_'Having the meeting here at Tokyo Tower is quite nice… however Mr. Uesugi really shouldn't have had the whole place closed just for us.' _Mr. Shindo thought.

"It was nice doing business with you Mr. Shindo. I hope that this is a start of a good relationship"

"Same here Mr. Uesugi."

"Oh, Mr. Shindo isn't your daughter coming back to Japan?"

"My daughter…? Hahaha… My daughter… Right… I think my wife just picked hi… err… her up at the airport." _'God, people still think Shu is a girl. He's going to throw a tantrum when he finds out that disappearing for two years hasn't made people forget that we have a daughter. It even drew more attention to him because people kept wondering where our beautiful daughter disappeared to.' _

Mr. Uesugi looked at Mr. Shindo oddly.

"Why don't we just take the elevator now Mr. Uesugi?" Mr. Shindo said changing the topic.

"Of course Mr. Shindo. You probably want to spend so time with your daughter now that she's back."

* * *

"Got to hand it to you aniki. Getting four speeding tickets in less than 15 minutes is a record." 

"Shut up. We're here."

"Huh? That fast?" Tatsuha said looking out on the window on his side.

Indeed, they have arrived at the Tokyo Tower in record time and all thanks to Eiri's driving prowess.

* * *

+ding+ 

And the elevator doors opened to reveal two of the most powerful businessmen in Japan. They had just finished a meeting about doing a partnership that would lead to an even greater success to both their companies. Everything was going fine until…

"Daaaarliing!!!"

"Oh god..." Mr. Shindo mumbled to himself.

"It looks like your lovely wife has come to see you." Mr. Uesugi said laughing.

And Mr. Shindo was glomped.

"Darling! Look! I brought Shuichi. Doesn't she look exquisite?" Mrs. Shindo said rather enthusiastically while she was still clinging to her husband.

And without a doubt Shuichi was there and she was the very definition of the word exquisite. The simply white empire cut dress that's reaches just above her knee gave her an ethereal aura, like an angel that has just descended from heaven.

"Hi dad." Shuichi said.

"Hi so… ugh…" before Mr. Shindo could continue he was hit by an elbow on his stomach. He wanted to protest about it. But when he looked at his wife he was meet by a very eerie and malicious smile that just screams I'll murder you.

"Uhmm... I mean… Long time no see angel."

_'Angel?! WTF!! Why is dad going along with mom!' _Shuichi though while he looked pleadingly at his father, wishing for him to save him from the clutches of his weird mother. But it was no use.

"Oh, Mr. Uesugi meet Shuichi, our daughter." Shuichi heard his mom say rather sweetly at him as she gave him a heated stare.

_'This is so sick. I'm going to regret doing this.'_ He though to himself as inhaled a big gulped of air to prepare him for what he was going to do.

"Hello Mr. Uesugi. My name is Shuichi. I have heard that you are my father's business partner. It is such a pleasure meeting you sir." Shuichi said all lady-like and merrily with a bow. He just wishes that this little display of lady-like-ness would please his demented mother.

"The pleasure is all mine, meeting such a beautiful young lady such as yourself."

_'What a sweet and cute girl. No wonder she had Eiri hooked. I wouldn't mind having her as my future daughter in law.'_ A very much captivated Mr. Uesugi thought

_'Eww… Beautiful young lady my ass. I'm very far from it mister. There is nothing lady-like in a cross dressing boy. '_ But these thoughts didn't show on Shuichi's face 'cause he was still smiling like a sweet little angel on the outside.

"Mr. Uesugi why don't you dine with us? We're celebrating Shu-chan's return."

"I would rather decline your offer. I wouldn't want to intrude in you. And besides I have to have a talk with my… boys?"

**END OF CHAPTER**


	8. Close To You

**NEO UNIVERSE**  
by: Ude

Disclaimer: Gravitation belongs to Murakami-sensei.

Note: I was just again being too lazy… And forgive this really really short chapter.

" " -- what the characters say aloud

' ' -- are the characters thoughts

**CHAPTER VII: Close To You**

Why do birds suddenly appear?

Every time you are near?

'_Oh my god! Oh my god! She's here!!'_

'_Holy shit! She's really here.' _Tatsuha turns to look at his brother_. 'I'm so gonna enjoy teasing aniki.' _He smirked_._

Just like me, they long to be

Close to you.

'_Shit! Shit! Shit! How do I look?! Is my hair okay?! '_

Tatsuha still continued to observe his brother as they walk toward his brothers' doom_. 'He's like a love sick teen... He's really panicking'_

Why do stars fall down from the sky?

Every time you walk by?

'_What am I going to say to her?! Does she still remember me?! What if she doesn't? I mean we just meet once and that was two years ago. Oh god what am I going to do?!'_

'_At least on the outside he doesn't look like he's panicking… He's just fidgeting… Hahaha aniki fidgeting? Damn this is just hilarious.'_

Just like me, they long to be

Close to you.

"Hey, aniki is it just me or you're also hearing some song playing in the background? It sounds suspiciously like Close To You."

"Huh?"

"Were you even listening to me?"

"Huh?"

"God! You're hopeless. I give up."

**END OF CHAPTER**


	9. AUTHOR's NOTE

**Note:** Hello! I'm pretty sure I have a lot of haters now for not continuing the story. Well I don't really blame you. I'm really story but I can't continue the story anymore. But no worries. It is not the end for crossdressing Shuichi. From now on this story will be adopter by Echo Uchiha (id: 1892788). So yeah, she'll be continuing from where I left off. Give her much love. Thank you!


End file.
